Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari is a battle that takes place in Season One during the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki and Hidden Sand Genin Temari. Prelude Following the completion of the Second Exam, the remaining participants must compete in a Preliminary Exam to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. In the seventh match, Naruto Uzumaki is paired against Temari. The two are friendly towards each other, with Temari stating she did not expect to fight him. Naruto's teammates lament on Naruto fighting a long-range fighter while being a close-range fighter. Genma Shiranui begins the fight, and Naruto immediately uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He conjures four Clones which all wield kunai and attack Temari. Temari pulls out her giant fan and uses Wind Scythe Jutsu. Naruto and his Clones are buffeted by the attack, but he counterattacks with one of his Clones. Temari blows them both back with a gust of wind, but Naruto summons another Shadow Clone to catch him in the air and throw him back at Temari. He attacks her with a kunai, but she intercepts him with the guard of her fan and attacks him, knocking him away. As Naruto recovers, Temari tells him that he is good but that he cannot defeat her due to the difference in their attack styles. In response, Naruto activates the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and summons fifty Shadow Clones at once. Temari immediately attacks with a gust of wind, blowing away several Clones as more attack. Temari manages to evade the assault, and she takes up a defensive position against the dozens of Clones surrounding her. Several Clones throw shuriken at her, but she spins around with her fan and creates a tornado to deflect all of the projectiles. Many Clones close in, and Temari begins attacking them. Using her fan, she manages to defend herself from incoming attack while blowing the Clones back. She swiftly dispatches half of Naruto's Shadow Clones, and as Temari begins to exhaust herself, Naruto uses Rasengan and attacks her. Several of his Clones perform the same maneuver while others use shuriken to distract Temari. Temari swings her fan down to launch herself into the air, and three Clones wielding Rasengan are launched up after her. She defends herself using her fan, but the combined power of the Rasengans launch her into the ceiling. As Temari descends to the ground, Naruto's Clones await her with kunai knives, but she attacks them with Wind Scythe Jutsu. Many of Naruto's Clones are destroyed in the attack, and as Temari lands on the ground she creates another tornado with her fan. The tornado dispatches more of Naruto's Clones, and when it fades, Temari asks if that is all he has, and Naruto tries to devise a strategy to combat her. He finally charges her directly while his Clones throw shuriken, and Temari creates another tornado around her that deflects all of the shuriken and stops Naruto's charge. The wind from the tornado lifts Naruto up and throws him into the arena wall. While Naruto is down, Temari defeats the rest of his Clones until Naruto is alone. He manages to get to his feet after she is finished, and she taunts him for having defeated Gaara but struggling so much against her. She attacks him with Wind Scythe Jutsu, and as Naruto evades it, Temari performs Wind Style: Tornado Shock. She fires the Jutsu at Naruto, who is hit dead-on as the Jutsu decimates the arena. Temari and many spectators watch the carnage, and Temari states that the battle is over. Category:Battle